The Guardian Angel of Humanity
by Cerily
Summary: I am the Hero of the 104th Trainee Corps. I am Angel Blase, the boy who survived the fall of Shiganshina and joined the Military. There, I discovered what I am. A fighter. A soldier. A Hero. A Guardian Angel. Re-write, re-upload. POV from OC and the three Titan-Shifters. (Warning! Does include heavy Manga spoilers!)
1. Angel's High in the Sky

**Quick note, sorry to anyone who followed the original version. I decided to re-do it and start entirely fresh, so sorry.**

* * *

I still can't believe they made me write this. After all we've been through the others just threw the hardest task I've ever had on me. Well, I'll explain. I am Angel Blase, a boy who lived in Shiganshina until that fateful day. The day me and the others refer to as "The Betrayal." Currently, the remaining soldiers left from our war decided that I was best suited to write down everything that had happened. So, like the fool I am, I'm left standing here re-telling the adventure and story of our victory against the Titans. And believe me, it was not easy.

Let me start at a place I remember the best, the fall of Shiganshina. It happened a hundred years after we built our walls and became safe from the threat of death by Titan, almost. Titans are 15-4 meter tall monsters that bumble around and eat humans, for no reason other than to kill them. They are also really hard to kill, their only weakness being the nape of their neck. Any thing else wounded would just regenerate in a little time, an entire hand back in a minute. However in the walls they could never get us, we were safe from them. That is, until 845. That's the year everything changed.

* * *

A hand was resting on the wall. A hand was resting on the wall. A hand was resting on the wall. Not any hand, a Titan's skinless red hand. That was attached to a skinless red head that was horribly disfigured and disgusting. That same head was staring over the wall towards all of us. And then at the gate a shattering sound was heard as the Titan lifted it's foot back and smashed through the gate. Pieces of brick flew everywhere, demolishing the buildings closest to it. From where I was, almost 30 blocks away from the gate, I had to lift my hands up to my face to protect myself from debris. And a thick cloud of mist was clinging around the gate, but from it emerged a dark shape. It hit me then, for the first time in history the walls had been breached. For the first time in a hundred years, humanity would only fall to the Titans once again.

Today, the Titans would devour humanity once again.

I remember something my mother had once said to my father late at night when they thought I was sleeping. She said to my father something that her grandfather had told her about the Titans when she was young, "The Titans greatest ally is the fear they induce. FEAR stands for Fuck Everything And Run."And having those words running through my head at a billion kilometers every second and staring at the Titans that were entering Shiganshina, well I realized something. I realized that what I had to do just that, I had to fuck everything and run, I had to stop for nothing. And I wonder if my mother was thinking the exact same thing. I don't think I could ask her if she was, it would be sort of weird saying that I had heard that conversation.

So I did that, throwing off the hand that had rested on my shoulder and turning around. I stopped for a second as my eyes took in the face next to me, my sister Vicky. Her Amber eyes full of terror and fear, her copper hair that barely reached her shoulders at the back still as if no wind blew through the city. Which there was no wind blowing, nothing to make you think that this world was un-changing, that it had always been this way. But it hadn't, this Titan did not exist, should not exist, before today.

"Vicky..."Her blank eyes turned to me, "Vicky we have to...have to...leave."My words were forced, more for me than anyone else. No words came from her, but I knew what was happening in her head. She may have been the same age as me, we were twins, but she wasn't as prepared for this as me. She never stayed up late, never heard them yelling at each other. Them crying, talk about the Titans. I never understood why they talked about the beasts, thinking there was no need when they were so far away. They could never get us, we were safe from them. That's what my mind had thought, what the entire world had thought until merely five minutes ago. To think an entire world could be shattered in five minutes. It really is amazing.

I grabbed her arm, and began to run towards the gate. She didn't move, paralyzed with fear, and not the acronym version.

"Angel! Vicky! What are you doing there?"A soldier was running towards us, one of my father's friends who knew us but we didn't know him, "You should run towards the exit, get out of the city. If you're worried about your father, he'll be fine I'm sure."He stopped in front of us, with a stupid smile on his face.

"You should be fighting..."

"I'm fighting a different battle, getting people out!"He was right, there was more to this than killing Titans. The people needed to get out as well, and for everyone who took a soldier to move was one less soldier fighting the Titans.

"I can't get Vicky to move!"She was still standing there not moving.

"You can't be serious..."He shook his head and sheathed his blades, and then he grabbed Vicky and held her like a baby. Being a soldier must make you strong, really strong. "Angel, you run towards the gate. We'll be waiting on a boat, better get running."He took off into the air and I stood there watching them fly off. I turned around and saw that the Titans had started getting close, but were far away from me still. Everyone had already ran past me by now, and I watched as a wallist walked forward towards the Titans preaching about how you must believe. His head turned to the side as a Titan reached out and picked him up. He preached to the end of his life.

A booming sound appeared behind me, and a turned back towards the gates as an abberant Titan ran towards me from that direction. It was only a four-five meter class, I ducked into a nearby building. I hoped it would forget that I had been there, and find another target. I ran towards the stairs of the two story house, which was a beginning to rot and peel. A pair of chairs sat at a large table at what I assumed was the kitchen. It was lonely and sad, very much like my situation right now. The Titan's footsteps slammed into my airs like thunder, and from the stairs I saw it's face peer in. It's giant eyes stared at me, and then it slammed it's fist through the door.

A flash of green shoot through my vision, and the Titan's head rolled back as it fell to the ground.

A man landed on top of the dead Titan, his green cloak billowed as a wind started to blow. "What are you doing kid? You won't live in that house when another Titan finds you."His voice was cold and emotionless, and as as I watched he pulled out a cleaning rag and wiped his blade down.

"Levi! You shouldn't have gone off on your own!"A female-sounding voice sounded from out of my vision, but then 3DMG cords attached to the ground near the dead Titan, and a blonde-haired woman fell to the ground from above the building.

"I killed the Titan didn't I?"Pieces of brick fell to the ground as the walls of this building began to crumble.

"But you could have died!"The woman was practically yelling at the person.

"Shut up Petra, I don't need your lectures. I killed a Titan, and saved a boy. I've done my job, whether it was in a team or not. And you know I don't need a team to fight, you've seen me in action. Like this Titan could even touch me."The man shrugged as his face turned to the blown open gate, "I'll find the Titan that did that though. Trust me Petra, place your faith in me."

"I always have Levi, I always have..."The woman turned around and looked back at me, "What should I do with him?"

"Take him out of the city,"He spoke without turning to me or the woman, "The gate will probably close soon enough. Come on Petra, Erwin will be waiting for us to rejoin the main force."

"Yes Captain!"The woman glanced towards the gates, and then turned back to me, "Hey! Little boy just come over here, it'll be safe okay?"She smiled and I stood still, unable to move because I was sure I should be dead. "Hey, it's all fine okay?"I pushed off the stairs I was sitting at, and stood shakily as I stared at the woman. "Come on, just walk over here."Her voice was calm and reassuring, but then a Titan came running out of an alleyway behind her.

"Petra! Watch out!"The green-cloaked man I think the woman had called Levi grabbed her and took off into the air. From where I was i saw her drop onto the nearby building and then the green-cloaked man sliced through the Titan's nape. I stared in wonder as he landed on the ground again. And I put all pieces together, the skill he had. The green cloak he wore, his name. The Survey Corps emblem that was stitched onto the back of his jacket.

The man that had just saved me twice was none other than the legendary Captain Levi! Humanities greatest soldier.

"Petra, get the boy and get out of this damn hell! I won't leave until you have!"Captain Levi yelled up at the woman, who I was sure was now Petra. Petra seemed to be dazed and confused slightly, but then she stood up and saw the dead Titan with Captain Levi standing on it.

"Yes sir!"She returned to the ground and looked back at me, she opened her mouth to speak but Captain Levi was faster,

"Hey! You fucking idiot, get the hell over here right now. I'm not gonna sit through any more games, get moving."His tone was angry but very commanding. Not even thinking, I did as he said.

The woman grabbed me by the back of my shirt, and held me up without any effort. I stared up at her face, as she looked down at me, "What's you name? How old are you?"Her grip was strong, but her voice was soft.

I felt a bit more safe, and I managed to tell her my name, "I'm...I'm...Angel Blase! I'm thirteen..."She smiled at me.

"Well, you're younger than anyone should be to live through this hell. Don't worry, you'll be fine."Petra took off into the air, holding the back of my shirt as she did so. Let me just say it burned, a lot.

* * *

**Meanwhile,**

Two teens were standing in a room, both male and both around twelve years old. One of them turned to the other after he quickly shut the door, "Well, you did well. They never even had a chance to react."

The other one glanced around nervously, his eyes lingering on the steps of the building. A girl sat on the lowest step, her head low and boredom present. The nervous one spoke to the other, "It's your turn now, the second gate still has to be broken."The other one also glanced at the girl on the steps,

"Well, there's no point in waiting around. Just makes it more likely a Titan will find us."The girl on the steps laughed, and she brought her head up to stare coldly at the two men.

"Yes there is, not breaking the second gate right now gives people a better chance to escape the city."The two looked at her with wonder in there eyes, and then the nervous one spoke.

"Well, the quiet one speaks. That's something I never thought I would hear from you."The girl laughed again.

"You don't know me either of you, alright? Stop acting like you do, because you won't. You can't."

"Shut up! Both of you two, we have mission to complete. We still aren't in the walls yet, it's my job to finish that part. So no waiting around for that, I'm transforming right now!"The boy turned towards the door, but looked back at the two, "Are you coming with me?"He stepped outside, as a Titan noticed him from the other end of the street. The Titan was between them, and the gate. Then, the boy bit his hand.

Where he had been, stood a skinless Titan that was much more muscled than the normal pot-bellied ones. It had white hair and green skin. It appeared to have some sort of armor layering it's body. The Armored Titan had made its first appearance.

It sprung forward and slammed into the Titan in front of it, slamming it to the ground. It punched through it's head, slaughtering it instantly. Then it picked up two people who had appeared near it's feet. One in each hand.

The Titan began to bound forward, slow at first but picking up speed. It was heading towards the gate, the northern gate. It stopped as it turned a corner which put it on a direct path to the Northern Gate.

It started to run toward the gate, picking up speed and cannons bounced off it's armor. The soldier yelled something out as it approached the gate. And everyone on the boats leaving stared as the Titan stood on the other side of the gate, and it looked at them. Wall Maria had been breached. The Armored Titan disappeared behind some buildings, and after it had made sure that no people were around to see it, it dropped the two people in it's hands. Then when the people had dropped to the floor the Armored Titan collapsed to the ground and the boy emerged out of it's nape.

"Well, good job."The girl said, "I only wish you could have waited a few minutes. How many people have you killed?"The nervous boy shrugged.

"Doesn't matter, we're in the city. That's all that matters right now."The nervous boy leaned against the wooden wall that was rotting at the back. It collapsed as he touched it, and he fell back into the building. A woman and a two children turned to look at him, and through the hole he had made they could see the Armored Titan evaporating, "Um...hi?"The nervous boy looked back at them with his head on the ground. The family was sitting at a table, and the inside of the house looked much better than the outside. Cabinets lined the kitchen walls, and the stairs and condition was much better than the lame house they had been in at Shiganshina.

"Are you...soldiers?"The woman was obviously confused, and she stepped up from where she was sitting. She patted the younger boy, probably four or five, on the head and said to the older boy, around seven or eight, "Stay here. Mommy will be right back."She walked towards the nervous boy, who stood up as he coughed slightly.

"So, uh, nice day?"He laughed nervously. The woman walked past him and out into the back corner of her house, the other boy had managed to crawl out of the Titan and hide behind it.

"Where are the soldiers that killed this? How did Titans get into Wall Rose?"The girl looked at her and laughed,

"The soldiers that killed this flew off, no time to waste on children. It must'ave made it through the gate before they closed. Sorry for intruding."The girl approached the woman, "It's nice to meet you though."The girl grabbed the woman and brought the woman's head to the ground. Then the girl pounded the back of her head, killing her instantly. Blood splattered everywhere, and the girl threw the dead body to the grass, which started to redden through the blood. The children screamed, and the twelve year old girl bounded into the house and grabbed them both. She pounded their heads together, and let them fall to the ground. She quickly grabbed a knife from the kitchen. She stabbed the younger one through the neck first, and then turned to the older one. The older one was still able to move and think, and was crawling away slowly. The girl grabbed the boy, and held him up without effort, "What's your name child?"

The boy screamed and punched her. She didn't flinch, "What's you name?"She said with more force.

The boy screamed again, and she held him up and tightened her grip, she spoke slowly and with much force, "What...is...your...name?"Her teeth were clenched and her grip was tight.

The boy sniffled, "Jo-jo jo jo jo-john-jo jo jo jo- john john john john-johnny-john-jo."He sniffled once more.

"Well Johnny, nice to meet you."The girl stabbed Johnny through the head, and threw his dead body to the ground. He landed on a carpet, which started to stain red from the blood pouring out of his head. The two boys stared at her from the hole, "Look at what you made me do? It always comes down to me saving both of your asses doesn't it?"She sighed, and walked out of the building. "We should get to the boats."

* * *

I can't believe it! Wall Maria has been breached, how is this possible?"I was staring at another Titan which had just slid straight through the gate to Wall Maria. It was weird, much more leaner than most Titans. It seemed to be green from where I was, and I could tell it had cleanly cut white hair. As I watched it, an eerie silence filling all the boats and no talk being done, it appeared to almost breathe fire. But no, Titans can't breath fire. It must have been some optical illusion. And then it disappeared from view as my boat turned a corner and switched the direction I was sitting in. I stood up to try to see the Titan again, but so many people were blocking my view. I sat down again, next to Vicky. She wasn't speaking at all, and I was almost sure she was just a moving corpse.

"Vicky,"I grabbed and shook her arm. "Vicky, are you okay?"

"Oh shut up kid, no one will ever be okay after this. Don't ask such a stupid question."An old man sitting next to me with a hat covering his face spoke up. I looked at him, sure I knew him from somewhere. And then it clicked after a while,

"Hey! You're Mr. Arlert!"He chuckled.

"Yes, I am Mr. Arlert, surprised anyone still recognizes me."

"How could anyone forget you! You're a town legend... no sorry. You were a town legend. Your protection of the poor still is talked about by my parent's every night. Well, it was talked every night... I don't think my father will be coming back. He was a Garrison soldier, he never would have left until everyone else was out of the city."

"Don't worry, even if he died remember he died for others. That's the best kind of death you can have, trust me. I know a lot about death, and I've seen a lot of it in my time."I turned my face to the sun setting behind us. It was such a stupid thing, such a beautiful sight at such an ugly time. It was like the world was laughing in my face, "Remember as well, even when the world laughs in your face it doesn't make you any worse. It just makes others stupid."I stared up at him.

"How did you..."

"It's not hard to guess what you were thinking while looking at the sunset. Your face was hard, and solemn. But don't worry about it, it's not your job. It's the job of the adults to confront this. Children don't fight, not yet at least."Mr. Arlert sighed, and then he turned around and looked at the sunset too, "Life will always spit in your face, but you just have to wipe it off and keep going.

* * *

The three companions had managed to get on the boats, avoiding soldiers and Titans the whole time. The two boys were whispering to each other, unaware the girl could hear them.

"I did what I had to do alright? You knew how dangerous I am when you signed up for this mission, you should have known I could do something like that."The two boys glanced up at her, fear spiking through their eyes. She took no care to keep her voice low, and everyone around them could hear that, "Look you two, things happen alright? You made a mistake and I fixed it. My methods might have been both crude and cruel, but they worked didn't they? And anyway, what did you plan on doing. It's not like you could talk your way out of that one."

The boys glanced at each other, and then the nervous one spoke without bringing his eyes to look at the girl, "Well, you just did it so fast and neither of us quite expected you to do that...you can't blame us can you?"

"Yes you can. You should be thinking how lucky you are to have me here, now you just know that I can protect all of us. We find our targets, and get back with them. Not like anyone has a chance to stop us, if we play it smart. We'll join the Military, and after five years of training we'll do what we need. Alright? That was the plan the others gave to us, so as long as you two do your part and I do mine we'll win this fight. Now, I'm hungry. Don't know about and don't care about you two, but I'm gonna get something to eat. See ya."The girl stood up and walked towards a soldier on the other side of the boat. The two boys glanced at each other.


	2. Returning A Ring

As it turned out afterwards, I learned that it wasn't the fall of Shiganshina, it was the fall of all of Wall Maria. At first, as everyone on the boat stood watching that Titan, I had thought that it just gotten through the gate before it had closed. Like the Garrison was too slow, not quick enough. Or maybe I knew that Wall Maria had been breached but the though was so horrible and something that I shouldn't even dare to comprehend that to believe the walls had been breached was like heresy. The walls were, no matter what people said, our saviors and protectors. Our personal Gods, all of us relied on the walls for safety. And then to think that they weren't as safe as we were told to believe was just like that. The whole world, gone in mere seconds.

And then, everything began to suddenly collapse and this world descended into madness. Starvation was taking over the lives of everyone withing Wall Rose, and there was only one way to change that, we would have to retake Wall Maria. Before too many Titans made it through, many of us would gladly die for the rest of us to survive happily back in their homeland. At least I wanted to believe that was running through everyone's minds as the gates slowly opened and person after person marched out to face the Titans on the ground. I wanted to believe that soon I would be marching out alongside the people who had left and rejoicing as me and everyone looked over at the land we had won back. I wanted to let myself be deluded by that dream, but I couldn't. As every person walked out, and I scanned everyone I could. I wanted to remember as many as possible in case they never came back.

One woman caught my eyes in particular, the way her blonde hair was so short compared to all the other woman. But this girl wasn't leaving the walls, she was just trying to walk through the crowd of dead people. I watched as she tripped and her eyes accidently met mine for a few seconds. Forever marked into my memory were her blue eyes, that gazed right through. She was young, around my age. The way she carried herself even when she walked reminded her of myself. I saw some shiny object flash as it fell to the ground, and then she moved on. I ran over and grabbed the object, then glanced over towards the alleyway from where she girl had moved into. She wasn't there.

I looked at the object the girl had dropped. It was a silver ring, one that seemed of little value. I should probably return it to her, if I can find her.

I moved away from where I was, disappearing into the alleyways filled with broken glass. I ran to the end of it, and turned the corner of it. I went down a shorter alleyway, and turned another corner. At the end of this alleyway, sitting against a building, was the blonde girl that I had watched fall. I knew I had to return the ring.

I took a step towards her, but my foot caught on a rock on the ground and I couldn't hold my balance. I fell to the ground, my body scraping against the roughness of the ground. Then the girl was standing over me, "You seem to have fallen."I pushed myself off the ground, as she stepped back and leaned against the wall. I stood up, my knees bending a bit and feeling a bit shaky.

I hold out my palm, which had the ring clutched into her it, "I think you dropped this."The girl's eyes widened and she quickly glanced at her had and then grabbed the ring right out of my hand.

"How did you get this?"She hissed at me with sudden violence. I brought my hands up and stepped backwards,

"Hey! I said you dropped it!"Her hand grabbed my shirt and she lifted me into the air. She didn't even seem to be straining herself to do it. Her eyes stayed soft.

"What's your name?"Her voice was harsh and strong, but something felt off about it. I felt scared, and I felt like I was in trouble. But for some reason I couldn't help myself as I defiantly spoke, "You should tell me your's first. I did return your ring."Her eyes suddenly softened, and I noticed that the blue actually seemed to lighten a bit. She let my shirt go, and I fell to the ground, "You could try being nicer you know, I did just help you."

She whipped around and slapped me in the face, sending me flying sideways with the strength. My cheek burned like hell, but the actually pain stopped shortly after the hit. My hands curled into fists, and I felt like punching her. But something told me that would not be a good idea.

"Hey kid, fuck you and your words. Just leave me alone alright? Thanks for the ring, but go away."Her eyes were a like a raging ocean, even matching the color of stormy water. It was weird, but every time I looked at her she had different colored eyes.

"Hey, I was just trying to return a ring. I'm out, I don't why I stopped to help you."I got up from sitting on the ground, my butt aching slightly from landing hard on it. I turned and walked towards the way I came, with a slightly hobble to my step. The ground was rough, and my foot that wobbled came down on a rock. I started to fall, my arms wailing out behind me.

Then a strong arm caught one of them, and kept me from falling. It pulled on me slightly, bringing me back to standing normal. I turned around again, standing face to face once more with her, "Thank you."Tumbled out before I could think.

Her eyes hardened for a second, her fists forming for a second. And then suddenly she softened, didn't smile but her eyes. I can't describe it but...her eyes were like stars for a moment. A little twinkle passed through them, and even though her body didn't let her smile I could feel that she wanted to. Her complexion stayed the same but changed so much to me. Her eyes! Her eyes were like...I don't even know.

And then she seemed startled for a moment and she pushed me away. I almost fell a second time, "You looked like you were falling."I didn't turn around this time, and kept hobbling to the corner of the alley. She didn't say anything else, but before I turned the corner I just felt like I had to say it. I looked at her and said, "I'm Angel Blase."Her eyes stared into mine, harder than before but still like dewdrops.

"Annie. Annie Leonhart."For a few seconds we looked at each other, neither one of us backing down for a moment. And then I turned back around and turned the corner as footsteps running on the pavement sounded behind me.

"Annie! We've been looking everywhere for you!"The voice sounded male, around my age. And then I walked out of range of deciphering words and just heard a buzz coming from behind me. But never, in my life, could I forget those eyes.


	3. Training Begins

So, at this point I skipped forward roughly two months if I remember correctly. Nothing important happened in those two months, but I'll give a quick rundown: So basically, food shortages, younger people allowed to join the Military to replace some of the losses, sign up for Military, arrived at training camp, put in a formation, and that's where we are right now.

The instructor, a tall man who must have gotten no sleep last night and the goatee of every villain in every fairy tale ever, was named Keith Shadis. He looks like they found him at the nearest Rent a Super Villain and rented him out for four years. He was what every villain looked up to, tall, mean, and having a goatee. I'm not even joking here.

But when he passed me in line, everyone he hadn't found worthy he attacked their confidence and souls, he stopped. Glanced at me, then continued on. Then stopped. Turned around, came back in front of me, and stood there with a look of intense concentration on his face. Then he sighed, and turned around. Then he slowly turned back around, and by this time I was pissed that he couldn't make up his mind on whether I had lived through hell already. Which I had, no doubt, been through hell.

By now everyone was watching this scene, the nearest girl staring at us as she nibbled on a potato. The instructor glanced his eyes toward the potato girl, and then looked back at me. His mouth opened, and then closed. Then it opened again, staying slightly open as his eyebrows furrowed. Then, like a sloth, he spoke, "Angel Blase, son of Dieter Blase. Is that correct?"He spoke with confidence, his voice very even and smooth. His face betrayed his emotion though. It was sadness, pure sadness.

The hands held together behind my back clutched into fists, if he insulted my father I would kill him! "Yes. Dieter Blase is my father, sir!"My hand raised to my head and saluted. Damn my parents for raising me properly.

"He was a great man, knew him very well. But don't expect me to go easy on you because your father was in my Trainee Corps. In fact, I will hold you to higher expectations knowing that he was. Don't shame the Blase name."He then turned around, and suddenly I remembered something about him. Keith Shadis had been the Commander of the Survey Corps until Erwin Smith stepped up. My father had died because of an order given by Shadis, and he felt guilty for his death, and felt guilty for causing me to lose a father.

"I won't sir!"My voice steady and strong. my hand still saluting with my eyes staring into nothing.

"Well, then. What are all of you brats fucking looking at? Do you find this entertaining? YOU SHOULDN'T!"Everyone returned to facing towards the barracks with their hands clenched behind their back. Keith Shadis, despite being the iconic image of a villain, was scary. Maybe it was the goatee that made him so scary.

Then he moved onto the next person next to me, a short kid with blonde hair that was trembling. Later I would learn his name was Armin Arlert, but for now I decided to call him Scared. Because that was what he was.

"YOU! You look like your pants are wet."Scared shivered and made some kind of noise that sounded like a bird dying, "Can you speak you idiot? Or did you come here to die so no one would learn about your fucking speech problem?"Scared made some more noises, nothing coherent, "At least give me a name, something I could work with you idiot."

Scared actually managed to get a few words out, but..."A-A-Arm-A-A-Min-Arl-A-Lert-A!"His hand raised to his head, but his body shook in fear.

"Ah, you're the Armin kid. Well then, YOU BETTER GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE SHOULDN'T YOU! A BOY LIKE YOU WON'T LAST FIVE FUCKING SECONDS IN THIS PLACE! RUN WHILE YOU CAN!"Woah! Keith yells loud! But amazingly, Armin held his ground. He closed his eyes and shook his head, his body still trembling. The Goatee Man ain't gonna scare him off with a bit of yelling.

And Keith didn't say anything more, instead turning his attention to some other poor soul. But around now, I started to tune out and stop caring. Because my father had loved to tell fairy tales and stories, and even though it's been such a long time I still remember them. He spoke slow and enchanting and beautiful when he told stories, I could never take my eyes off him when he was telling a story. Because it felt like you were really there, and they always had this one lesson behind them. That even though it may seem as if you can't do anything in reality, you can be a legend. You can be a hero. You can be the one who everyone remembers. No matter how unlikely it seems now. And in the end, my father was right.

* * *

_"Hello? Oh! Are the Survey Corps back already? Where's Dieter, oh please don't tell me that he went out to the bar right after he got back. Wait. No! Tell me it isn't what I think it is! Oh, please! Tell me it's not what I think!"Standing in front of the door to the house of the Blase family were two soldiers cloaked in green capes, their military uniforms still stained red by the blood of their last expedition. Because once the first stain settles in, there's no point in getting it out of your clothes. It will never leave your head._

_The two soldiers stepped inside as a young boy went to stand at the top of the stairs to the second floor, the woman, who was of medium height and blonde-haired, noticed that the young boy stood at the top of the stairs as she turned around. The door closed on it's own, pulled by the wind, as she let go of it, "Angel? Stay up there Angel, there is not a child's business."And the young boy retreated back to his room, leaving the door closed just enough so that his mother couldn't tell it was open from the bottom of the stairs. _

_The two soldiers sat down at the table that decorated the kitchen of the Blase household. Dieter Blase had always been a successful man, and never really had to enter the military. But he had hoped that he could get deeper inside the walls, make a better life for himself. He was sure he could make the top ten, but he didn't try in his class. He and his friend, Keith Shadis, never really tried that hard during the training. When they didn't make the top ten, or Dieter didn't but Keith did, they joined the Survey Corps. Dieter out of giving up, and Keith out of the need to protect his friend. Dieter survived in the Survey Corps, became one of humanities strongest soldiers. Then, one expedition, it happened. Keith would never forgive himself. His failure too great in his eyes, the order he gave his mistake and one that he would never be able to repay. He had killed his best friend. And Angel Blase, the young boy who's father had died by his hands, would never be able to forgive him for it. He might try yes, but he could never forgive Keith Shadis. For he could hear his words as he talked with his mother. As the two cried, and as Angel Blase learned he had lost his father._

* * *

It was him! That boy! The one who had returned my ring to me that time, back after the break in! I could tell he didn't see me, I was far back in the rows. Hidden from his view but he was in plain sight of me. And I was just staring at him, amazed by the coincidence. This boy, who had helped me once, was back in my life. The one I had kicked out of my life, ashamed at what we had done. Now I had a chance to make things right, had a chance to make it so that he wasn't somebody that I used to know.

"Annie!"The short hiss from my side broke me out of my thoughts about the boy, and I realized that I had been staring right at him. Turning to my side, where Reiner stood, "Pay attention! This is important to the mission!"His eyes did not wander, his hands not move from behind his back. He stood in perfect military position, his un-moving self imposing and strong. I didn't respond, but he should know I wouldn't listen to him. After all, that's how I meant the boy in the first place. So I turned back to the boy, thinking about how I would approach him first. But for some reason, I could tell already. He would approach me first, if I let him notice me. So the problem becomes now, how to get him to notice me?


End file.
